Jock Lindsey
Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook |birth= |death= |profession=Pilot |allegiances= Indiana Jones }} Jock Lindsey was an American freelance pilot. He was frequently hired by Indiana Jones to fly the archaeologist to remote parts of the world. Easygoing and affable, Lindsey notably butted heads with Jones on one subject: his pet snake, Reggie. Biography An American, Jock Lindsey cut his teeth as a stunt pilot performing in Midwest US airshows and relocated to Venezuela after a rumored flight-related tragedy. In 1934, Lindsey flew Indiana Jones to South America to search for the Calendar of the Sun after the archaeologist was stranded in Havana. In the June of 1936, Lindsey flew Jones and Marcus Brody to Tibet, in search of Francis Beresford-Hope and his piece of the key to an underground Siberian tomb. While Jones and Brody went to Beresford-Hope's Cave, Lindsey stayed with the plane, OB1, in the valley. Lindsey was relaxing peacefully in the cockpit when he heard Jones yelling to start the plane - Jones, Brody, and Alex Beresford-Hope were running to the plane, being chased by Tibetan bandits. Lindsey started taxiing the plane, while the three boarded, accompanied by one of the bandits. As the plane started to take off, the engines died, and the plane fell off of a cliff. Luckily, Lindsey was able to restart the engines and avoid crashing. After the bandit was kicked out of the plane with a parachute, Lindsey flew the three men to Shanghai. Later that same year, Lindsey took Indiana Jones to Peru in his biplane OB-CPO, where the archaeologist retrieved (and immediately lost) the golden Chachapoyan idol before demanding a hurried retreat. While Jones was escaping from the Hovitos, Lindsey relaxed by trying to fish from the pontoon of his seaplane. Jones' arrival necessitated a hasty departure, and the fishing rod was lost. While the flight out was uneventful for Lindsey, Jones was aghast at having to share the front seat with Reggie. Following his adventures with the Ark of the Covenant, Jones hired Lindsey in order to get an aerial view of some ruins in the Aleutian Islands. In 1938, Lindsey took Jones over Florida to help the archaeologist in his hunt for the location of the Fountain of Youth. During that time, Lindsey spotted a small town and was so taken with it that he eventually returned in 1948 to establish a hangar on its waterfront with an air tour service to which he invited fellow members of the Society of Explorers and Adventurers to drink. In 1955, the small airfield was established as a hangar bar. Personality and traits Jock Lindsey liked to fish and kept exotic pets. He was particularly fond of his pet snake Reggie. Lindsey was also a fan of baseball and wore the cap of the New York Yankees. Behind the scenes Jock Lindsey was portrayed by professional pilot Fred Sorenson in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Jock has the distinction of being Sorenson's sole acting credit. Following the release of Raiders, Sorenson opted for a quiet life as a commercial airline pilot. However, he "collaborated" again with director Steven Spielberg when he flew to Kauai to save Spielberg and the crew of Jurassic Park after a hurricane stranded them. In Lawrence Kasdan's screenplay drafts for the film, Jock is British, and Campbell Black's novelization further specifies him as being Scottish. However, the character's accent in the final version of the film clearly identifies him as American, with which the Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook agrees. Appearances *''Indiana Jones Adventure World'' *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' * *''Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar'' Non-canonical appearances *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' *''Star Wars Galactic Spy'' Sources *''The Adventures of Indiana Jones'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: 1935 Journal'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references ru:Джок Линдсей Category:Americans Category:Aviators Category:Characters appearing in comics Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark